


Angels and Demons

by samwinchestersheavytesticle



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: AU sort of, Eventual Relationships, F/M, angles and demons, multi chapter fic, they're 18 going on 19 in this, wing!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwinchestersheavytesticle/pseuds/samwinchestersheavytesticle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels and Demons coexisted together once but then a 500 year war got in the way. Now the peace treaty is in place and 180 years after the war ended, the tensions are still high between the species. How can anyone ever hope to get along?</p><p>Shiemi is determined to try!</p><p>UPDATE: My PC is broken currently and I'm saving up to fix it, so i wont be able to update quickly BUT I HAVE NOT given up on this work, I WILL FINISH IT one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Made From Light

She was the most beautiful creature he had ever had the fortune to lay eyes on. Everything about her was perfect from her golden bob to her odd shoes. The only thing that was an issue was the fact that she was an Angel with delicate white fluffy wings; unlike him, the lowly Demon.

Rin Okumura, the Demon prince, couldn’t look away from her. The sun seemed to shine down on her just to make him hate himself even more for being the son of Satan.

_You can not touch one that is made from light._

Rin was currently slumped down on a bench in the middle of the True Cross City Park. He had skipped his last lesson in favour of getting some peace and quiet, away from his brothers nagging and his teachers lecturing. He had been sat there for over an hour now and students from the Academy had started appearing, either walking home or hanging out on the green in groups. Which is when she showed up, surrounded by five other Angels, walking along and enjoying each others company.

He shifted slightly as they walked past and he looked at their wings in distaste. The Demon princes’ wings looked like dragons wings, black and covered in scales with a thin membrane between the bones enabling him to sore around. The Angels wings looked like normal birds wings and varied in size, colour and shape but all of them looked like liquid satin. His tail flicked with annoyance and he bit his lip; if only he looked more like them he could have the courage to go talk to her!

_If only he didn’t look like a monster._

One of the Angels in her group glanced over to him as he collected himself from a fit of laughter and frowned suddenly and the Demon.

_Here we go…_

Rin shifted down slightly into the bench more than he already was in hopes that they would just carry on and leave him alone. Obviously he had no such luck as the Mohawked Angel alerted his piers to his presence. The young golden haired woman made eye contact with him and the blush that was already on her face grew in size and deepened in colour while her Dove like wings quivered behind her.

“What’re you lookin’ at punk?” Mohawk spat roughly. He squared his shoulders up and puffed up his wings to try and look intimidating.

“Bon, lets just leave hi-“ Pinky spoke as he reached out to grab his friends arm.  
“I said, what’re you lookin’ at punk!?!” Bon snarled, looking down at him with distain.

_Uh oh, here comes the word vomit…_

“Well I ain’t gonna be looking at you am I, you ugly rooster.” Rin spat back.

It was if time froze for a second as Bons’ friends looked between him and the Demon.

Bon face turned beet red as he started to splutter at the insult while Rins smug grin grew.

It was a well known fact Angels and Demons didn’t get along, because even though the truce had been established over 180 years ago, grudges over food, or realms in this case, can go down for generations or so the saying goes. Even though most of the world had moved on quite a lot of the older, more powerful families still bore hatred for one another; whether you were friends or lovers with the offending breed it didn’t matter, they still looked down at each other.

_Just like my shitty family does._

Rin stood up suddenly and swung his school bag over his shoulder and glared at the taller teen.

“I’m gonna go seeing as someone interrupted my alone time, that way you can get out of my hair and I’ll get out of your plumage.” Rin gave a sarcastic smile and walked off leaving the group to try and hold back Bon as he launched after the lanky Demon.

As he was walking away he heard Poka-brow laugh deliberately and loudly enough so he could hear her.

“Oh my god did you see his wings? They looked ridiculous with no feathers on them, almost like they had a disease. His tail and his stupid ears were just as bad too; I’m so glad I’m not a Demon, I would hate to look like a monster!” She barked out another laugh.

Rin tense and started to walk quicker, far away from them.

_Why can’t they just leave well enough alone, I wasn’t doing anything to them, ass holes._

By now they were out of sight and far away as he rounded another corner and started slowly down a set of stairs. Maybe he would have time to get some Sukiyaki before Yukio found him.

“W-Wait, please stop!”

Rin blanched and turned around to look behind himself and saw the Angel of his dreams slowly running towards him. She stopped at the top of the stairs and smiled down at him suddenly as she caught her breath. Rins breath stopped at the image before him and he decided he was done for.

She made her way down to him and stopped two steps above him and smiled again, albeit a bit more timidly this time.

“Uh yeah, what do you want?” Rin asked, trying to act aloof. He adjusted his rucksack on his shoulder as he looked around to see if he could escape if need be.

“I- I wanted to apologise to you about what the others said to you back there, especially Izumo. She can be so mean sometimes.” She spoke softly and glanced between Rin and her feet as if she was uncomfortable talking to him.

_You’re the one who started talking to me first blondie._

“I wa-was wondering if y-y-you wanted to be friends please!” She all but yelled at him with her eyes tightly shut. Rin looked at her in shock; no one had ever wanted to be his friend before. He frowned, if this was a joke it wasn’t a good one.

“Why would I want to be friends with you?” He asked bluntly, folding his arms defensively in front of his chest. “Don’t get me wrong when I say I’m more than pleased that you’re talking to me, hell even trying to make friends with me, but I just don’t get it. Angels and Demons don’t get on period, so why are you trying so hard?”

“Some of the Arch Angles say that you shouldn’t trust Demons and they’re evil. ‘Those Demons are beneath us’ some would say.” She smiled sadly and started fiddling with the end of her sleeve. “I’ve never really had people I can call friends before and those guys are just class mates. I think they only tolerate me because I can heal those in need.”

“Why would I want to be friends with you?” Rin asked once more, curiosity laced in his voice.

“Because you’re different, you’re good. I can tell.” She looked up at him and smiled.

“M-my name’s Shiemi Moriyama, it’s a pleasure to meet you! P-please be my friend!” Shiemi thrust her hand out from her Kimono sleeve and waited for him to shake it, or so she hoped.

The Demon prince looked down at her waiting hand which was trembling with nerves. He glanced back up and met her gaze straight on and smirked.

“The name’s Rin Okumura, it’s a...pleasure… to meet you too Shiemi.” He said, a full grin was gracing his face now as he slowly shook her hand.

_This is gonna be an interesting friendship._

He could tell.


	2. Through the gates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know you~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta sorry its short!

They had spent the entire afternoon and evening together, either talking or just relaxing quietly in each others company. They had slowly made their way from the upper district, where the academy was based and made their way down into the lower district where the food stalls and the convenience shops were situated. The neon lights lit up everything around them in a verity of coloured lights and the hustle and bustle of people going by livened up the quiet district. After seven in the evening was when everything opened and became alive.

 Rin and Shiemi wandered for a while looking for somewhere to eat before the decided to stop at a Sushi Bar down one of the side alleyways, luckily it was quieter in there so they could talk without having to raise their voices. They sat at one of the small tables by the window, able to watch people drift by. It was interesting to watch; down in the lower district there seemed to be mainly Demons Rin noted.

 Rin was finishing up on his Sukiyaki while Shiemi polished off her last piece of salmon nigari with a satisfied hum. She leant back and pulled her left wing from under her arm and started smoothing down the feathers with a small smile, making sure they were all neatly presented. As Rin slurped up the last bit of meat he paused to watch her preen herself.

  _Wonder how soft they are…_

 He felt his own wings twitch slightly; he never had to care for his wings much apart from give them the odd spray with water during the summer to keep them from drying up or from picking at the occasional scale that was loose from what ever reason.

Shiemi looked up from her ministrations and smiled at her new friend. She had to admit he was a bit of an odd ball, but then again, she had never really properly had a conversation with a demon to be able to judge what was considered odd in the first place.

 Rin tossed down his chopsticks and leant back, supporting himself with his right arm and he gave a heaving sigh, feeling quite content after his meal. 

“So Rin, what classes do you have so far?”

 “Huh? Oh… well I’m taking advanced in practical Science, Lit, Music and History in the main Academy. In the Cram School I’ve applied for the Summons Meister, although those classes don’t start till next week, and I’ve already started the Knight Meister class, but it’s mainly angels in the class so I don’t get much practising with my sword done.” Rin replied sullenly, picking at his napkin. 

“Why’s that?” Shiemi asked with a confused tone. “What difference does it make if there are more Angels than Demons?”

“You’re… kidding right? The Angels in my class want nothing to do with me, and to be honest neither do the Demons. They’re all afraid if they do something to me, my brothers will come and beat the shit out of them or something.” Rin barked with laughter. Everyone that he had ever met before was in some way weary of him as soon as they realised who he was, all because of his family name and what they did during the war. Everyone just didn’t understand, it wasn’t like he ASKED to be apart of their demented family. He would rather be a human or angel, least they get treated with respect. Everyone still believed the war was the fault of Satan, his father, and still regarded him with hate and suspicion, even though he agreed to a truce treaty as soon as it was offered up. There where only a few first class Angels and Demons left who actually remembered the war who didn’t talk about it, where as for everyone else the rest was in the History books.

“You have brothers?” The Angel blinked and beamed a smile at him, leaning forwards on the table slightly, “What are they like? How many do you have?”

“M-my brothers… well I have nine other brothers, but they’re all assholes apart from my little bro Yukio, he’s awesome” Rin grinned to himself pride bubbling up in him at the thought of his successful little brother. “He’s already a Dragoon a- and he’s gonna be a doctor too! Patches me up real good when I get a scrape or something!” Rin’s tail swished behind and around himself like a happy cat’s tail as he remembered his brothers’ attempts at healing him.

“I don’t have any brothers or sisters; it must be nice to be surrounded by so many loved ones! It’s just me and my mum now, after what happened with…” Shiemi’s voice became quiet and she smiled to herself as she thought about her Gran. “My Gran got taken to the garden to become the Greens keeper of Amahara!”

 

Rin gapped like a goldfish at her statement. “Like seriously? Wow that’s awesome, even Demons wanna see Amahara, your Gran’s so lucky! She’s your claim to fame now hahahah!” Rin laughed and smacked the table lightly. He was very impressed, he had only seen pictures of Amahara, like most demons, but had always wanted to see it in person.

“Yeah, the only downside is that we don’t get to see her anymore. We still write letters to each other but it’s not the same as actually talking face to face.” Shiemi reached down for her bag and pulled out her purse, taking out her share of the bill the waitress had put down in passing.

“You’ll see her again." 

Shiemi smiled at the tone of her friends’ voice. “You think so?”

“I know so” he replied, slapping his own money down before standing up to slip his shoes back on.

Shiemi gathered herself and slipped her sandals back on, slipping her bag over her shoulder.

“Let’s get out of here Shiemi.”

 

~***~

 

They slowly made their way back through the park where they first met, heading towards the Gehenna and Ouranos gates that resided just beyond the True Cross City Park. Rin bit his lip as he could see the gates getting bigger before them. The gates were colossal, reaching up into the sky above, seemingly never ending as they disappeared into grey clouds. Rin stopped as they reached the edge of the park and the beginning of the platform where the gates resided and grabbed Shiemi’s wrist.

“We have to meet up here at least once a week.” He proclaimed, voice leaving no room for argument. He had a firm look etched onto his face as Shiemi looked at him.

“I can do that. Although today doesn’t count so we’ll have to meet up here tomorrow.” She grinned back, placing her hand on his for a moment. “But for now I have to go Rin, mother will be worried sick most likely!” She pried her arm away from him and slowly took a few steps back until she reached the Ouranos gate, the pearly coloured mist swirling behind her trying to pull her in.

“Meet me here at noon tomorrow, okay?” She didn’t wait for a reply as she raised her hand to wave goodbye and walked through the mist, going home. “Bye Rin!”

Rin couldn’t take his eyes off where she had slipped through.

_See you tomorrow Shiemi._

 


	3. Do you wanna go to the dance with me?

Shiemi and Rin had been friends for just over three years now and they where inseparable. When they had first met, they were a week into their first year at the True Cross Academy and since then they had been put in to 3 classes together. The Summoning Meister, Science, History and although they were only in these 3 classes it didn’t stop them texting each other when they weren’t together.

Sent  
-this is a load of bs  
-mephy just came in2 our music class just to bug us im sure of it

Received - Shiemi  
-I’m sure there’s another reason?

Sent  
-the main 1 being to bug the shit out of me  
-he keeps trying to take my bow and music sheet  
-what an asshole

Just as Rin hit send for the last message, Yukio coughed to get his attention and gave him a stern look. 

“Can you stop texting for once in your life and hand me my bow please? We need to get this right or Mrs Kencade will give us detention, and while playing a Cello comes to you well enough, It doesn’t to me.” Yukio huffed with annoyance, reaching out and taking the bow from Rin.  
“Yeah yeah, keep your knickers from twisting why dontcha. Don’t worry, I’ll make you look good enough” Rin said with a laugh and started to warm up while his brother tuned his Cello correctly. Mephesto winked at him from across the room and turned his attention back to the TA.

~***~  
Rin and Yukio left class 15 minutes late. Mephesto was waiting outside the classroom with a folder tucked under his arm.

“You know, if father could have seen how you were both playing in that room he would have signed up for baptism to kill himself. I thought you two were meant to be a team, the dynamic duo, the twins that all the ladies and gentlemen fall for! It was rather pathetic…” Mephesto said to his youngest brothers as they came up to him. Taking the folder out from his arm he held it out to the twins. Rin went to take it but Yukio grabbed it first, the younger Demon opened up the folder and gave a pause at the mug shots with names next to them.

“What the hell is this?” Rin asked as he peered over to see what his brother was now holding. “Baron this and Lady that? Who are all these rich bitches?”

“It’s a list of all the guests that will be attending fathers’ latest shindig, which you have to learn by the way. It will be a lovely little get together of Demons and Angels to mark the anniversary of the end of the War and the beginning of the truce, we have to keep up appearances’!” Miphesto smiled down at his little brothers with a cat like grin. “So you two best behave yourselves as I’m sure it will be a party to remember. Anyway, toodles!” He finished before twirling around and stalking off down the hallway and out of sight.  
Rin looked down at the folder Yukio was holding and tried to hold back a grin. Some of the names written down were ridiculous; he couldn’t believe he had to learn them all. 

“It states from Father that we can bring someone as our plus one.” Yukio told him in a bored tone. “I suppose I should invite Shura.”

“Bringing Shura? Wow, are you high little brother, I mean, don’t you remember last time her and dad had a nice little chit chat?” Rin laughed at the withered look Yukio gave him. Shura had been the life of the party when she and their father had met for the first time; they got on like a house on fire; until alcohol was involved that is, then they got in to an argument about what gate was better decorated that Christmas. Obviously their opinions had been different which caused a fight to break out in their drunken state.

“You’re lucky dad didn’t try and make her his daughter-in-law there and then!” 

“He nearly did… Hey Rin, are you going to invite Shiemi?” Yukio asked as he handed the folder to Rin so he could flick through it.

“Yeah I suppose I could, I don’t know if she’ll say yes though, she’s quite shy in big crowds.” Rin replied. The last time they went out in a big crowd together was to an amusement park, Shiemi had explained that she was a bit agoraphobic and promptly started having a panic attack.

“Eh I’ll see what she says.” He smiled to himself, slapping the folder shut.

~***~

Rin waved his brother off as he watched him walk through past the guards and through the Gehenna gate. He turned his back to it and walked over to the railing that overlooked the city and closed his eyes, feeling the gentle breeze graze his skin. 

God he hated that place; Rin tried to spend as much time in Assiah as possible, away from the dark doom and gloom that was his home realm and away from his family. He needed sun light, he couldn’t explain it but he needed to feel the warmth on his pail skin, to have his leather like wings soak up the rays of golden light.  
It made him feel almost whole.

When he and Yukio were born they had been kept in Gehenna for the first 14 years of their life, being home schooled and taught everything they possibly could be taught without  
going to the Academy. Rin had always struggled with keeping up with his little brother as everything seemed to come naturally to him, until they had been told to learn an instrument. 

When Rin picked up a cello for the first time he felt content, like he could actually do something better than his brother for once, who seemed to be struggling. It took him years to get where he was now but it had been worth the wait. He could play any song on his faithful cello especially if his brother was there playing along with him. 

Nothing compared to the feeling of playing music.

Until he was finally able to go through the gate to Assiah and everything he felt until then became worthless. 

He began to by asking for his father’s permission on whether he could go through the gate to see more of the mirror world but his pleas were denied. Soon after he gave up asking and ended up slipping out at night undetected. He got caught a few times but he got better at being sly about it until he got accepted into the Academy when he was 15.

Then he had his pass to go between Assiah and Gehenna whenever he pleased and god did he love it. 

“Rin!”

Rin eyes snapped open to see a hand waving in front of his face and to the feel of a shoulder touching his. His head flinched back and he frowned turning to the offending girl, Shiemi smiled and gave him a nudge with her shoulder. Her wings were gently pressing against his and he could feel his cheeks grow hot but he refused to pull away, instead opting to press slightly closer, with his tail flicking around her ankles. 

“Scaring me like that who do you think you are, you pesky woman.” He poked his tongue out at her, making her grin and in return she smacked his arm and gave him a poke in the ribs.

“I called out to you several times Rin, I can’t help it if you’re going deaf in your old age. What were you thinking about?” She queried.

“Ohhhh nothing, you wouldn’t be interested anyway” The sly grin on his face gave away the fact that he knew she would be interested. She puffed out her cheeks and frowned, her wings clamping in behind her back.

“Oh don’t give me that look, fine I’ll tell you!” Rin laughed, reaching up to pinch her cheek. “Dad’s holding a fancy party in two weeks and I’ve been told to bring a plus one. I was thinking of asking Izumo to come along…” He had started to pick at his nails while he spoke and was looking away from her. He felt her tense up beside him and shift away from him slightly. He risked looking up at her and burst out laughing, she had the look of something foul plastered on her face.

“I’m kidding, like I would want her as my date to this.” He turned to face her directly and gave her a serious look.

“Shiemi, will you be my plus one and go to the party with me?” Rin asked in his most formal voice, giving her a gentle smile as he noticed her suddenly blush.

“O-okay then!” She squeaked.

“Great!” He gave her a brilliant smile.

Yessssss I’m going to the stupid party with Shiemi! 

“Bu-but Rin what about all people that will be there…”

“Oh…. Pretend they’re all naked?....” 

“RIN!”

~***~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO yeahhh kind of happy with this chapter
> 
> They were 15 when they joined the Academy and are now 18 going on 19
> 
> again no beta

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic to do with the Blue Exorcist fandom and my second fic in total. Please go easy on me ;3; I have no Beta so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
